


Don't Forget That Tall Glass of Water

by Linedragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: Theme: Is this a shitpost? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Body building, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Drabble, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Physical Health, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Showers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Takes Off His Shirt, Steve Rogers learns swol isn't all he is, Supportive Avengers, copying fanworks without permission undermines copyright protections to the benefit of corporations, if you're looting freely-gifted fanworks don't pretend you're an ally of AO3 or libraries or freedom, is this a shitpost?, self-care, they all live in the avengers tower, this is how, whosoever swings open floodgates to for-profits stealing our labor (of love) is not welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Linedragon
Summary: After the Battle of New York, the team makes a discovery about Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Series: Theme: Is this a shitpost? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647682
Kudos: 27





	Don't Forget That Tall Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

> This time you ARE authorized to duplicate and distribute this work, so long as you don't claim credit for yourself. That applies to this piece ONLY. I am trusting you.
> 
> Likewise if unauthorized copies of my work turn up, ie outside my old sites or AO3, please let me know. Or better yet, go through channels to take them down. ｡•‿•｡✿ I appreciate your care and concern. Characters do not belong to me; we are repurposing them for better things.
> 
> * If you do choose to credit: With the full username, please remember to remove the underscore? It was required. Otherwise Liondragon or LD or Shusu will all do in a pinch. Thanks~ 
> 
> More warnings below !

The first Steve hears of it is in Stark's locker room, showers still heated post-battle.

"You cutting stone with those abs!?" Clint blurts.

Steve feels them all turning.

Tony's the last: "The term's washboard— Rogers, you okay?" Droplets fly as he whirls. "Banner, that from the serum?"

Old mortifications don't improve when Natasha pops over the barrier. "Oh. Heads up, Steve."

He catches a bottle. Of water.

"Can't be," Bruce says. "Cap, you're severely dehydrated."

Steve appraises his sculpted body.

"You do yourself ill," says Thor, and that does it.

His new friends draw in to fuss over him.

"Drink."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Forget That Tall Glass of Water  
> they stop by every day to remind him  
> which leads to meals and hanging out and outings and general learning how to take care of himself  
> year later, my speculation is his waist will remain the same size but he'll have a healthy pooch and even he will be impressed by his ass  
> we can't really know, though, because the serum changes things  
> as long as he feels better  
> his face will fill out .... with his *smile* 
> 
> Here comes the over-warn. Adjacent content warnings include Real Life Stunt Work, Hollywood-Typical Coercion, Body Dysphoria, Nudity, Trans Issues, Weight Issues, Toxic Masculinity, Medical Gaslighting, Military Use of Warm Bodies, Unhealthy Habits, Poverty, Sickness, Loneliness. Let me know if your brain marinade comes up with more!
> 
> In-keeping with the self-care theme: do NOT browse other works of mine involving water! O m g. This is not advertising, I am genuine in not taking chances. Heed the warnings and ratings. Otherwise nOtHiNG would be worse for your wellbeing.
> 
> (The majority of my works are locked to AO3 members, and unlocked works could be locked in the future.)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> in conclusion  
> I'm gonna drink some water


End file.
